


The Sun's Birthday

by catsandladyluck



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A Series, Happy Birthday Katie!, M/M, Simon's Birthday, SnowBaz, The Sun's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: Snow doesn’t know when his birthday is. None of us do.





	The Sun's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/gifts).



> This fanfiction was written as part of a series called Snowbaz Memories, in honor of @eroticgropefest's birthday :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!!   
> And since Simon's birthday is coming up as well, I thought this would be perfect :D Please enjoy!

**Baz**

Snow doesn’t know when his birthday is.

None of us do.

I hadn’t realized it until last week, when Snow had told me that he was thinking about getting a sword. I had immediately told him that I would buy it for him (in hopes that it would help him towards moving on with the past), and then an argument ensued; something that always happens when I offer to buy him anything. So I compromised, telling him that I would gift it to him on his birthday. Snow’s eyebrows furrowed instantly.

_ “I don’t have a birthday,” _  he said, and rather casually, I might add.

I frowned at him.  _ “What do you mean you ‘don’t have a birthday’?” _

_ “I mean, I don’t have a birthday, Baz. I’ve never had one. I don’t know.” _

_ “That’s…”  _ And then I thought about it. Back at Watford, Simon had never once mentioned his birthday. Nor had anyone else. There was never any evidence of it in our room, or during any of the times I was trying not to be consciously aware of him. 

_ “You really don’t know?”  _ I asked. _ “Did the Mage never tell you when your birthday was?” _

He shook his head.  _ “Never.” _

So Snow doesn’t know when his birthday is. I even went so far as to ask Bunce, and she simply shrugged and told me that  _ no one _ knows. Which has led to where I am now: sitting at the kitchen table with Bunce and a dreadfully confused Snow. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at me. 

Bunce sits a large plate of cake in front of him.

“What is this for?” 

“It’s for your birthday,” I say.

He frowns. “I already told you, Baz. I don’t have a birthday.”

“You do now, Simon,” Bunce says, sitting next to him. I pull out a long box from beneath the table and place it next to him.

Simon narrows his eyes at both of us, then opens the box. 

“You actually got me a sword,” he says, although it almost sounds like a question.

“I did,” I say. “I had it made to resemble the Sword of Mages.” Created by one of my cousins, but I don’t tell Simon that. Oh, the irony, I think.

He pulls the sword from the box and examines it thoroughly.

“I got you something too, Simon,” Bunce says, and then she gets up and walks off to her room.

Simon places the sword back into the box. He grabs my shirt collar and pulls me into him, kissing me intensely.   

“Thank you,” he whispers against my lips.

“Of course, Simon,”

He then pulls away and gives me a curious look. “But why did you choose today to be my birthday?”

“You’re the sun,” I say. “It only makes sense to have it on the summer solstice.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @carryonsimoncarryon


End file.
